


giving up is the hardest part

by beautifultragic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, idk - Freeform, liam makes really dumb decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifultragic/pseuds/beautifultragic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You win Liam, you win all the awards and I hope this note finds you in a state of happiness."</p><p> </p><p>or the one where love is a game and you either win or lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	giving up is the hardest part

+

What could you hope to achieve

When I'm cryin' and you know why?

+

Its something about the way his thoughts wires around Niall and suddenly that's all he can think about. (Niall, Niall, Niall)

He knows it's wrong, of course he does, especially in a situation like this.

He's cautiously holding onto Danielle from a loose thread and he knows that any given moment things could fall apart, but he just can't let her go because they are suppose to be in love aren't they?

They aren't though. (It's taken him a year and five months to figure it out.)

And maybe thats why he finds himself still awake at 2am in this dark, dreary hotel room and he comes up with a million reason about why Niall is too good for him (or maybe he's just trying to convince himself that hes not actually in love with Niall.)

Liam though, just clearly sucks at lying, to everyone and to himself, so maybe that's why he's sneaking into Niall's hotel room two nights later.

It takes a few slurred apologies and tears to pass by before they start fall back into their old habits and Liam feels his heart sink deeper and deeper.

'I'm in love with you.' (Liam wishes he could say these things, but he knows it would take 'this' to a whole new level, so he doesn't.)

+

How do you find your reasons

In my deepest, darkest night?

+

The thing is, this always happens. Its a vicious cycle of love and lust and heart break and Liam thinks its somewhat addicting.

He falls into Niall with passion and hurt and anger and its like eveything he could ever possibly feel, he feels when hes with Niall.

(They become one.)

With Niall, he is fearless and the touches burn right through his skin.

+

There's no light here left to shine,

There's no wrong where there's no right.

+

But there comes a time when the trainwreck begins and everyone is left feeling used and bruised and furious - all sorts of emotions, really.

"Why her?" Niall asks, almost sounding desperate, as if this has already happened a million times before.

(It has.)

Liam looks away, refusing to answer what he isn't even sure of himself.

"You don't understand," Liam says and he feels as if he has just dropped a bomb.

Niall walks out with no words and every little piece of Liam's heart shatters.

+

So enough

I'm givin' you up

+

It takes two days after that for Liam to cut the thread between him and Danielle. 

(He should've ended this a long time ago.)

It really wasn't in his intention though but he was drunk and vunerable and maybe he said things he shouldn't have said.

(But he doesn't regret it.)

Not until he finds a note at his doorstep.

Dearest Liam,

"You were right, I don't understand. I don't understand why I love you as much as I do or why we even started this mess when we knew it was something that we wouldn't be able to fix. You win Liam, you win all the awards and I hope this note finds you in state of happiness. This game we played - with love and fire and hurt only caused us to hate each other more and more and yet I can't help myself but think that I still actually love you. We stumbled and we fell and we hurt and now I'm saying goodbye." 

Always , Niall.

P.S. Please don't show up at my doorstep because you're only going to break heart.


End file.
